WaruSeadramon
WaruSeadramon is an Aquatic Digimon. It is a Seadramon-species Digimon that evolved ‌in wickedness. It is able to control the powers of darkness with the blade-like horn on its head. Its personality has become even more sly, and its tenacity in chasing its prey exceeds that of MegaSeadramon. Attacks *'Dark Blast' (Darkstrom): Engulfs the enemy in a whirlpool produced with the powers of darkness. *'Evil Icicle': Drops a giant icicle summoned from its horn. Some media depict it as firing a dark beam of energy. *'Strange Mist': Breathes out a debilitating mist. *'Thunder Blade': Stabs the enemy with the electrified blade on its head. *'Thunder Javelin': Fires a high voltage charge from the blade on its head. *'Doramon Attack' (Dramon Attack): Use the blade on its head to pierce through the enemy. *'Maelstrom': Creates an electrified tornado. *'Poison Wave' (Variable Wave): Gives its attacks the chance to Poison. Design Etymologies ;WaruSeadramon (ワルシードラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . *(En:) . *Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon World Data Squad WaruSeadramon is a digivolution in 's galaxy and is also a requirement for ChaosGallantmon. It can be found in the penultimate stage of the game the Ice Labyrinth. Digimon World WaruSeadramon is Ogremon's master and is a boss at Secret Beach Cave. After being defeated, it stays beneath the water and only its silhouette can be seen. Digimon World 2 WaruSeadramon digivolves from Gesomon, and can digivolve further into Pukumon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The WaruSeadramon card is #043 and is an Ultimate level Ice-type card with 1760 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Dark Blast": inflicts 650 damage. * "Evil Icicle": inflicts 360 damage. * "Strange Mist": inflicts 180 damage, with Jamming effect. Its support effect is "Opponent's Support Effect is voided." Digimon World 3 WaruSeadramon is only available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 21/21. Digimon World: Next Order Due to their similar appearances, a WaruSeadramon does many evil things and blames them on MegaSeadramon, such as littering and attacking In-Training level Digimon, then denies it had anything to do with it and that the other Digimon had simply mistaken it for MegaSeadramon. MegaSeadramon overhears WaruSeadramon admitting to this and confrots it. The Hero attacks and defeats WaruSeadramon for lying and being defeated WaruSeadramon flees and claims it will one day get its revenge. WaruSeadramon is a Dark Virus type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Ogremon, Nanimon, Seadramon, and Saberdramon and can digivolve into Daemon, MetalEtemon, and MetalSeadramon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Dawn Digimon Story: Lost Evolution WaruSeadramon is #194, and is an Ultimate-level, MP-type, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder and Water elements, and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Rich, Poison Guard, and Skill Master traits, and possesses the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Angler Tunnel. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for WaruSeadramon or GigaSeadramon. WaruSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve into Samudramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into WaruSeadramon, your Digimon must be at least level 33 with 130 defense and a level cap of 50, but only once you have revived WaruSeadramon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red WaruSeadramon DigiFuses to Samudramon with Greymon L, Cerberumon, and Musyamon, and to GigaSeadramon with MegaSeadramon, ShogunGekomon, and Gigadramon. Digimon Heroes! WaruSeadramon digivolves from Seadramon and can digivolve to Leviamon. Digimon ReArise WaruSeadramon can digivolve from Seadramon and can digivolve to Leviamon or nothing. Notes and references